Jessica Kelly
Jessica Kelly is a character who appears in the Mutant Drake Universe. Appearance Kelly takes the appearance of a Human female with light brown hair- stylized as a pony tail- and brown eyes. Casual She would usually wear a long-sleeve green shirt with blue jeans. She also wears red and white sneakers with this outfit. Outdoors When going outside or when it's typically a colder temperature, Kelly wears a brown, leather jacket over an orange shirt. She also has grey pants and blue shoes in addition to her outfit. Uniform As a police officer, Kelly wears a standard blue police uniform equipped with a radio, police badge and a holster for her gun. Personality Kelly is an easy-going person who cares about the people she's around. She also is ambitious with a dream and even a passion for helping her city become a better place. She also believes in the law and the system; seeing it as a way of helping people while also following the rules. However, despite that, she also believes in the good that Vigilantes do- supporting the good they are capable of but still remains on the side of the law when it comes to how they do it. She does have a bit of an aggressive side when comes out when people challenge her and her beliefs, although it mostly comes out as a defensive mechanism rather than a way she intentionally chooses to act towards others. Powers and Abilities Being an individual with dormant Nanogenes, Kelly does not possess any Mutant abilities. However, as a police officer, Kelly is given standard training from the NYPD allowing her to handle most crooks and criminals in tactical combat. She does appear to be a naturally quick healer as she was able to walk off from a serious assault within a matter of days. Weaknesses Like every other non-powered individual, Kelly can be exposed to life-threatening elements/dangers which could injure or even kill her. Biography Early Life When Kelly was just a child, she would wait anxiously for her father to get home from work. She had much love for both her parents and was practically a bundle of joy. She especially admired her father and the work he did as a police officer. She even took his words to meaning for years to come. As a teenager, Jessica attended Arbiter High and was close friends with Ryder. She seemed to be quite the loner type and only really socialized with Ryder. And, even at that point, mostly happened outside of school when they were alone. It looked like she had suppressed feelings for Ryder that she was never fully able to express towards him. But, asides from that, they seemed like really close friends despite being from two different cliques. At one point, most likely after the Incident, she grew apart from Ryder and moved on with her life. Becoming a Cop Kelly became a police officer because she generally wanted to make her city a better place and help people as best she can. During her rookie years, she's been put through several tasks and had to jump through a lot of hoops just to get to a more respectable position. During one of her patrols, she chased down a few robbers after they hit a bank. However, her car was damaged and she pursued on foot. Just as she arrived on the scene, the robbers were already taken care of by the Vigilante, who she managed to get a glimpse of. This inspired her to push her efforts and continue following her passion. She then was partnered up with Alec Jordan for just barely two years. She received a call from Detective Wilson during the Xyrion Invasion and helped officers set up a perimeter around the city, despite the Commissioner's orders. Despite that, she remained in her current position afterwards and continued to do her job as a police officer. Attacked in the Night After apprehending a criminal, Kelly got a lift home from Jordan, who, unknowing to her, planted a rejected sample of an experimental substance on her lot, which made her hallucinate about a dark creature attacking her. In reality, she caused self-inflicting wounds but was left traumatized by the experience. The next day, she pleaded with the Commissioner for any help of some kind, trying to find a solution within their rules and protocols. Unfortunately for her, the Commissioner refused and didn't even believe her. Feeling a little out of it, Kelly continued to do her job, finding herself at an apartment complex to stop a fight that broke out. But instead, she discovered Ryder, who she hasn't seen for years. The two got reacquainted but it was clear that Ryder had changed over the years. When Kelly found out that he was a private investigator, she asks for his help with her problem which he reluctantly accepts. Joining Ryder Investigations Seeing an opportunity to help her friend and do some good outside of the force, Kelly decides to join the agency when Ryder asks for her help starting up again. Since then, she drops in every now and then to help with his cases and learn more about the field of investigation. While she's still a police officer, she does use her sick leave in order to work with Ryder at the agency and come into work whenever she wants access to a crime scene. Her Own Investigation When Ryder had left Kelly alone at the office, she- of course- became worried for him but, as time passed on, she kept her head up and watched over the office for him. However, she was able to discover files on the wolf creature that had murdered several people, including her former partner. Kelly took these files as a sign to pursue her own investigation into the wolf creature and asked her newly-found associate, David, for some assistance in the matter. The two of them went to the first sighting in a while- the place where her partner was killed. This brought back some bad memories and feelings for Kelly but David was able to walk her through this. Unfortunately, when they did discover evidence that should not have been there, David assumes that the only logical conclusion could be police corruption. This does not sit well with Kelly, causing her to argue and leave David alone. She then goes to Chloe's apartment for some support. After hearing what Chloe had to say, Kelly felt motivated to apologize to David and continue on with their investigation into the wolf creature, in order to finally give her some peace of mind after her traumatizing hallucination experience. The two visit a sighting from a long while ago and turn up evidence that led them to a safe house, of some sort. However, rather than finding a hideaway for the wolf creature, Kelly and David wound up coming across Cabal thugs moving out serums. When David was caught trying to collect samples, Kelly went in and rescued him by defeating the thugs, mostly on her own. With a single call for David, the MCA arrived shortly later and the two took off- concluded their investigation. By that time, Kelly had grown closer to David- who was worried with the danger she was getting herself into- and Ryder had returned from his trip. Hunting down Kanos With Ryder back in the office, things seemed to be returning to normal. However, Kelly could sense that Ryder was keeping somethings from her. Kelly pressed him to tell her more and even brought up how he was deflecting the fact that he just disappeared on her without saying anything. However, Ryder would barely budge. That's when Kelly and Ryder had come across a crime scene. She was eager to get back to work as a police officer, despite her sick leave, and wanted to see if she can help with the investigation. However, she wound up finding the corpse of an officer- who had been desecrated in a way that was already familiar to Kelly. It was similar to the signature killing style of Kanos, the mercenary that killed her father. As soon as this thought was processed in her mind, Kelly went straight to the police prescient and called the commissioner out for not letting her know about what happened to the officer. With the commissioner firm on his position about how Kanos has not returned and refusing to let Kelly anywhere near this case, Kelly took off on own her- only to be approached by Ryder, who figured out the situation from a cop on the scene. After a somewhat comforting talk, Ryder agreed to help Kelly locate Kanos so they can bring him in. However, when they finally discovered where he could be hiding, Kelly struck Ryder down and went after him herself. Kelly took out the guards to Kanos' underground facility and was ready to fire at him. However, she had walked straight into a trap and was ambushed by several of Kanos' goons. Ryder- in his wolf form, unknowing to Kelly- had crashed in and rescued her from getting shot down. Kelly was, at first, taken off guard by the sudden appearance of the haunting wolf creature but fought alongside it when the Kanos' men came after both of them. However, Kelly was caught at a disadvantage when she was beat down and assaulted- suffering great injuries to her body. Despite, fading in and out of consciousness, Kelly had rose up from her injuries and aimed her gun at Kanos- who had become distracted by Ryder, now in his Human form again. Kelly, severely weakened, was now ready to kill Kanos and avenge her father but Ryder had talked her out of it. She instead, rendered Kanos unconscious so he can be taken to jail. Although, she never managed to do such a feat on her own as she, herself, had fallen unconscious as well, due to her injuries and an incredible loss of blood. In the Hospital Ryder had rushed Kelly over to the Serenity General Hospital where she had been treated by several nurses and David, who was the main doctor looking over her. When she came to, it was an early Christmas morning. Ryder had stayed in the room and the two discussed her current situation and such. She even recieved a stuffed cat from Ryder, which she adored. Once Ryder had left, David had came in to check up on her- both as a doctor and as a friend. Kelly then admitted to David that she let her past relationships hold her back and that she was ready to move past them and start something new with him. And with that confession, the two of them had become a couple. Kelly remained the hospital for about half a week before she decided to head out and return to work as a rookie PI, despite everyone's complaints. Seeing how her drive to help others couldn't be substained any longer, David allowed her to leave but still worried about her condition, especially with her running into dangerous situations lately. Kelly had asked David to check up on her later and the two shared their first kiss in the middle of the hospital. Full Recovery Now back on her feet, mostly recovered from her assault, Kelly returned to work with Ryder as his partner. They took on a case together involving a missing jewel which escalated into a dramatic rivalery between two investigative companies. However, as it turned out, the rival investigator was looking for his kidnapped wife which had the jewel involved in the kidnappers' scheme. With Ryder and Henry's help, Kelly shut down the kidnappers and reported them to the MCA where they can help the captured Human Mutants. Relationships Family Lana Kelly Harrison Kelly Friends Ryder Alec Jordan Love Interests Alec Jordan Other Raggy Appearances Mutant Drake *Reborn (First Appearance) Ryder *The Drifter *Shape of You *Lost and not Found *Facade *Raiders of the Lost City Part 1 *Raiders of the Lost City Part 2 *Reckoning *Dual Deductions Trivia *Originally, Kelly's role in the spin-off series, Ryder, was left open for a character with a basic description by Bat24 and was shoehorned in by Brandon 10 because he wanted to do more with her character and felt the spin-off was a great opportunity to do so. Gallery Kelly Designs.png|Kelly Final Designs Ryder Concept Art - Jessica Kelly.png|Kelly Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ryder Category:Ryder Characters Category:Police Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:User:Bat24 Category:Humans Category:Human Females